


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Comeplay

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Facials, M/M, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, alright i'm going to stop tagging things now, i'm not really a child, i'm not sure i'm just a child don't judge me, kind of?, omfg don't think i am i'm old enough to be writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Comeplay

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took a while but I was having really bad smut block. But I managed to kind of get over it and I hope this is okay :) (oh and aparently part of it is inspired by those gifs of jack styles?) I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

December 19

“You need me to do what?” Liam looked skeptically at Louis as Niall and Zayn looked on in amusement. He was taking advantage of Harry being in the shower and needed to hurry or things won’t go how he wants them to.

“Shh! I don’t want him to hear you! But yes I didn't realize what tomorrow was until this morning. So yes I need you to get the stuff on that list while Niall distracts Harry and Zayn and I will get everything else,” looking like he was trying not to think about it the younger boy agreed and ushered them out the door. Not wanting to be seen they slipped out through the kitchen of the hotel, hunched into hoodies and hurrying along the back streets. Louis double checked the directions on his phone to make sure he knew where they were going as they turned down a nearly deserted street. Within ten minutes they were arriving at the discreet shop, with no discernible sign other than the large red and white open sign in the small window on the door. 

“Okay what did you need again? We can split it up so it takes less time,” Zayn asked as they walked down the aisles until they reached the back of the store. Louis furrowed his brow in thought. Pulling out the list of what he needs.

“Some of the things I need to get on my own. But you can get these,” he pointed at a few of the items on the list, “and I’ll get the rest. You can take the list I already know what I need.” Nodding Zayn took the list and went off. They met up at the till when they had everything and Louis paid and they rushed back to the hotel clutching the nondescript black bag. Meeting Liam in the lobby they head back to the room and Louis hides his bag and the one he got from Liam under the bed. He texts Niall to let him know that they could come back to the room when they were done. Smirking to himself Louis sat on the bed to watch a movie with the other boys, secretly planning the following day.

***

When the boys get back Niall grabs Zayn and Liam to come down to the bar for a quick drink and to ‘give those kinky bastards some time alone’. With a roll of his eyes the youngest boy walks over to cuddle up into the smaller boy’s lap.

“So kinky boyfriend what kinky stuff do we have planned for today?” He says with a chuckle, warm breath hitting the older boy’s neck and making him shiver.

“Well you’ll just have to find out won’t you,” he says with a wink before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. As they continue to move their mouths together Louis lays the other boy down on the bed, moving to straddle him and heat up the kiss. He begins moving his mouth down, sucking on the skin as he goes, pulling off articles of clothing as they get in his way. Soon enough he's sucking on the smooth skin of the other boy’s pale thighs. He runs his lips along the flesh moving to lick right up the other boy’s length before engulfing the head in his mouth and sucking hard.

“Shit,” Harry gasped, clutching at the other boy’s feathery hair. Louis continues working up and down sucking periodically, reaching up to tweak the taller boy’s nipples. Louis feels a tug on his hair and he knows the other boy is close so he pulls off and strokes him to his climax with a fast moving hand. He leans up to connect their lips as he collects some of the release on his fingers. Bringing them down he pushes one into the other boy right to the knuckle and feels him gasping against his lips. He continues to open the other boy up as he sucks love bites into the skin along his delicious collar bones. When he knows that the younger boy is ready he reaches for the lube, spreading it over his cock and pressing against his entrance.

“Are you ready, love?” He asks breathlessly, pushing in slowly when he receives a frantic nod. After waiting a moment he starts a leisurely pace, dragging his cock in and out painfully slow. The curly haired boy whines, trying to push his hips down. “Hush baby, I want to take it a bit slower tonight, is that alright?” He asks softly, brushing the other boy’s fringe off his forehead and looking into his glistening eyes, blown with love and lust. After a small hesitation Harry nods his head and reaches up to kiss the other boy. As they’re panting into each other’s mouths the smaller boy reached down to grasp the other boy’s still slightly sensitive cock, stroking in time with his gentle rocking.

“Lou, I’m gonna-” he was cut off with a strangled moan as he came hard over his chest. Breathing heavily Louis pulls out and shuffles up until he's straddling the taller boy’s chest.

“I’m going to come on your face, babe.” 

Though it came out as a statement they both knew it was meant as a question to make sure the younger boy was okay with it. Harry moaned softly before closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Taking that as permission, the older boy starts stroking himself quickly aiming for those perfect full lips, bright red and puffy from kissing. He comes with a groan streaking his boyfriends face with dripping white, spilling down his cheekbones and sitting teasingly at the corner of his mouth. Harry swallows what lands in his mouth and licks around trying to get as much as possible. Louis runs his fingers over the mess, collecting it and slowly feeding it to the other boy, never breaking eye contact. When he’s gotten as much as he can they kiss gently murmuring sweet nothings to each other. The smaller boy goes to get a damp flannel to clean them off, then cuddles into the taller boy’s back, spooning him.

“I’m so glad Zayn gave you the idea for this. This is probably one of the best Christmas presents I've ever gotten,” Harry says sleepily, a smirk in his voice. Louis chuckles, carding his hands through the other boy’s sweaty curls.

“I’m glad, Haz. I’m glad,” he mumbles as they drift off for a quick nap, knowing Liam will wake them up later when they need to get ready.


End file.
